


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little Sans/Reader if you just squint, After Undertale, But then also right back into Undertale, Chara is 23, F/F, F/M, I got this idea like two days ago and I had to write for it I'm sorry, Lot's of resets, M/M, Reader Is Chara, So Reader is 23, Some scenes inspired by comics, Spoilers for the Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers, just really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never wanted it to be like this. You just wanted to save them. Your family. All of monster kind. You didn't want to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reset

You never wanted to be like this. You only wanted to save them, your family...Toriel, Asgore and Asriel. Everyone else...you wanted to save them as well. Humanity deserved to suffer for what they did...right? You sat in the darkness of the void, contemplating every life choice you've made. Right now, you were waiting for Frisk to leave the very room after finishing off Flowey. Pesky flower, getting in your way. And then there was a red warmth washing over you, causing you to look up. There was Frisk with big, fat tears running down their face. You felt bad...but...You didn't do anything. You stood and smiled at them, "Greetings. I am Chara."

 

You never actually told your real name to anyone, you just went by Chara. Frisk sniffled and stared at you, wiping their eyes. You grinned, staring at them with empty red eyes, "Thank you. Your power awakened me from death. My "humans soul." My "determination." They were not mine, but YOURS. At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life? ...You. With your guidance. I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling...That's me. "Chara." Now. Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next."

 

Two options pulled up. "ERASE" or "DO NOT." Frisk hesitated for a moment, frowning and dropping the knife in their hands. The ones covered in the dust of their friends. Then reached out and pressed the button of their choice. "DO NOT."

 

You narrowed your eyes and smiled wickedly, "No...? Hmm...How curious. You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

 

Black liquid ran out of your eyes and mouth as you laughed, ignoring Frisk's ear piercing scream as everything turned darker than before, and the world you were once in...was erased.

\-----

 

You awoke to the sound of someone shuffling around, wind howling around you as you got up and smiled, floating towards a certain person you knew well, "Oh Frisk~."

 

Frisk's head snapped towards your direction and they gave you a weak smile. You simply laughed, "Interesting. You want to go back. You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences."

 

Frisk seemed to hesitate before answering with a quiet, "No."

 

"Then what are you looking for?" A long pause, "Perhaps. We can reach a compromise. You still have something I want. Give it to me. And I will bring this world back."

 

Frisk frowned, and you knew they wanted to ask what you wanted, but they knew better than to ask, or you'd leave them in darkness for longer. With a shaky sigh, they nodded, looking up at you.

 

"Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL."

 

Frisk nodded again.

 

"...Then, it is done."

 

A flash of white and everything was gone again.

\-----

 

Frisk gasped and shot up from a very familiar patch of flowers, grabbing at their chest with wide eyes. They were back. The world was back. Chara came through. With a weak smile, they stood, and headed over to where Flowey would be waiting.

 

Frisk narrowed their eyes at the yellow flower who just grinned at them, "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hee hee hee...Why'd you make me introduce myself? It's rude to act like you don't know who I am. Someone ought to teach you proper manners. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

 

Frisk felt the familiar sense of their SOUL being pulled out of their chest, glaring at the stupid flower who actually had the nerve to try this again. Flowey simply ignored their glare and grinned, "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked before speaking again, "Down here, LOVE is shared through...Little white..."friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

 

Frisk quickly moved their SOUL out of the way of the white bullets, glaring at Flowey. They did NOT want to do this again. Flowey seemed a bit irritated, "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?"

 

Another set of bullets flew at their SOUL, but again, they moved out of the way. Flowey scowled and glared at Frisk, "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. ~~BULLETS~~ friendliness pellets." ~~~~

Frisk scowled and moved out of the way of the faster bullets. Flowey's face morphed into a more sinister and demonic looking one, "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

 

Flowey's bullets surrounded Frisk's SOUL, but they stayed calm and watched Flowey as he looked straight into their eyes and spoke, "D i e."

 

He began to laugh evilly as Frisk watched the bullets move in, then moved and got hit by them, remembering the sense of not being hurt as a fireball appeared and flew straight at Flowey. Toriel moved in as Flowey went off to wherever, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker over the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

 

Frisk felt their SOUL float back into their chest and smiled at Toriel, who smiled, "This way."

 

Toriel turned and went into the next room. Frisk let out a sigh and stood there, then looked up and smiled.

 

Frisk took a deep breath, "Chara. I wish to speak with you."

 

There was a long pause before you responded, "What do you need?"

 

"...Please, let me see you again."

 

An outline of you appeared at your will. The rest of you was transparent with only a hint of the colors of your clothing, eyes, hair, face and a knife in your hand. Your sickeningly twisted smile grew at the look of fear on their face, "What else do you want?"

 

Frisk seemed to pause, "I want you to stay with me as I go through the Underground. I want you to learn how it is to be happy."

 

"I am a DEMON! I cannot feel!" You floated down until your feet touched the ground, glaring at the child.

 

"No you're not! You...You're like me. A human."

 

You stayed silent and then grinned, starting to laugh as tears welled up in your eyes, "So naive...It's infuriating."

 

Frisk frowned, "Just please follow me. You don't have to let anyone see you."

 

"Whatever you say, Frisky-Froo. Only you can see me anyways, and maybe other things that are like me, but there's not many!" You giggled, a hand on your cheek as you stared them down.

 

"Okay. And..Don't call me that." Frisk pouted and crossed their arms, moving to follow Toriel into the next room.

 

Maybe this time would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletal man waited for your reply, his eyes staring into what would of been your SOUL if you had one. It was such a simple answer to his question, but one you did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made some changes to the first chapter if you didn't notice.

You chuckled as Frisk made their way into the room where Toriel was currently waiting, and walking towards the SAVE and saving where they were while Toriel waited for them at the top of the stairs. You just floated behind Frisk as they made their way to the bipedal goat and right through the door, smiling at Toriel as if all of the murder and agony hadn't even happened last RESET.

Toriel smiled at Frisk, "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins," she turned and stepped on the four switches as she always did, and pulled the lever before going back to where she originally stood, "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Frisk simply nodded and followed Toriel as they moved onto the next room, you yawning in boredom. Toriel smiled and turned to Frisk, "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip."

Toriel moved forward and turned to watch as Frisk pulled on one lever that was labeled, and then moved ahead and stopped again as Frisk pulled the other. Toriel smiled, "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room."

Again, Toriel advanced to the next room with you and Frisk walking (in your case floating) behind. Toriel waited ahead by a doorway, glancing from a dummy to Frisk, "As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

Frisk nodded and headed over to the dummy, entering a FIGHT with it as their SOUL was pulled out. Honestly, you weren't even sure how that was possible, but you didn't question it. Frisk looked around, "H-"

You covered their mouth and grinned, "Hi, my name is Doug. That's "god" spelled backwards with a little bit of you wrapped up in it."

Frisk made a choking noise as Toriel was cracking up in laughter and glared at you, their SOUL returning to its rightful place. You just grinned and shrugged, "What?"

"Ah, very good. You are very good." Toriel headed to the next room, and again, you and Frisk followed behind with you still laughing.

"There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel led Frisk to where the puzzle would be, until, of course, a Froggit initiated a FIGHT.

Frisk smiled at the Froggit, "You look nice today!"

You scoffed as the Froggit blushed and watched Toriel walk over, giving the other monster a death glare. The Froggit simply fled from the FIGHT. You followed as Toriel and Frisk continued walking to the puzzle. Toriel suddenly looked uncomfortable, staring unhappily at the spikes, "This is the puzzle, but...Here, take my hand for a moment."

Frisk did as told, letting Toriel lead them over the trap and stay out of harm's way. Toriel looked back at Frisk, "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now," was all she said before running into the next room.

You snorted and, like the last five times, followed Frisk into the next room. God this was a repeating cycle. Toriel smiled as she watched Frisk walk in, "You have done well thus far, my child. However...I have a difficult request to ask of you...I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this."

Frisk watched Toriel dart away with a sigh, glancing at you before beginning to follow. You snickered, "Yeesh kiddo, lighten up a bit. I know Toriel is boring but you don't have to make that face."

Frisk simply shrugged and continued to walk, if not a bit faster until you both reached the pillar Toriel was hiding behind. Toriel stepped out from behind it and smiled at Frisk, "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise," Toriel paused, "To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea, I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

Toriel turned and left, making you grin, "Dude I am so gonna make you flirt with her."

Frisk's face turned a bright red, "She is our mom!"

"When did that ever stop me? I did this even when I was alive." You snickered and just shooed Frisk out of the room as they rolled their eyes.

And of course the instance Frisk left the room the phone rang. Frisk let out a quiet sigh and answered, smiling. Toriel's voice was loud and clear through the phone, "Hello. This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good, alright?"

Frisk simply nodded and gave a small, "Of course, Toriel," before putting the phone back in their pocket. You simply snickered and motioned to the SAVE, which they instantly went to and SAVED.

"Why don't you go get some monster candy up there? I need to do something so don't be surprised if you don't see me..." You glanced away as Frisk just shrugged and went to get it.

You then faded from existence, and into an inky blackness you knew well. The Void. It was always fun to screw around with a certain skeleton, especially since you learned you had access here. With a small hum, you began to float around in search of the skeletal male, a twisted grin on your face. And there he was, staring through what looked like a simple pane of glass at the real world. You smiled inwardly before yelling, "Oh Gaster~"

This pulled him out of what he had been focusing his attention on, making him forget to sign and speak in the garbled language of his, "Chara! What are you doing here?" (You can't even understand what he's saying)

You snickered, "Gaster, I can't understand you. Remember?"

A purple hue ran over his cheekbones as he cleared his throat indignantly, the static of The Void, which you found quite relaxing somehow, settling in. The skeleton narrowed his eyes before signing the one question you've been fearing since you brought this world back to existence, "Why?"

The skeletal man waited for your reply, his eyes staring into what would of been your SOUL if you had one. It was such a simple answer to his question, but one you did not know. You just gave a shrug with a quiet, "I don't know."

  
Gaster let out a garbled sigh and suddenly moved closer to you, his disembodied hands pulling you close as some of his goopy body literally swallowed your body except for your head, making you narrow your eyes. You didn't even know what was going on until his hands signed in front of you, "This is my form of a hug."

  
You snorted, "Well thanks I guess. But I gotta get going. You know time passes faster while in The Void, and for all I know Frisk could be in Snowdin Forest by now."

"Of course." He signed before pulling away from you and going towards the pane again, a purple hue settling on his cheekbones.

  
You simply snickered and waved, "Seeya Dadster. Ya gotta nice Asster by the way."

  
All you heard was a bunch of static and saw the purple become a very dark shade as you appeared back in the real world, snickering to yourself. Frisk just stared at you, ready to walk towards where Toriel's house would be. You just grinned at them as they shook their head.

Maybe today would be a bit more different than you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did make some major changes because I got some stuff wrong.


End file.
